Heaven's Message
by Axelle Skellington
Summary: Celeste has a decision to make? Will she read the signs or will she ignore them? Includes: Batista, Edge, an OC, Lita, Jericho, Triple H and others... I know the first two chaptersare wrong. I will fix that asap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, the WWE, any of its products, wrestlers, or gimmicks. I only own what you do not recognize. I do not profit from this fan fiction, or any other for that matter. In fact, I don't profit from anything. I'm just a fan girl looking to fulfill my own fantasies and those of others....teehee. :-D

Warning: If you are a fan of Trish Stratus and/or easily offended, I suggest you leave now...but if you love Trish but can handle her being a ho in this fic, go right ahead and read! Serious Stratusfaction bashing ahead! Ahoy matey.

A/N: Wooooooo!

Chapter One

"Please stop...I didn't mean to..." The young girl whimpered, looking at the large man towering over her.

As he raised his fist once again, she felt herself being jerked from her kitchen floor. She blinked her teary green eyes open and glanced at her watch. It was 2:42 a.m. and she was on an aero plane coming home from England. She glanced over at David quickly, trying to see if he was asleep, before brushing the tears off of her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask, and she flinched slightly at the voice. She could've sworn that he was sleeping.

"I'm fine...it's nothing...I'm okay...really." She replied, offering him a forced smile. David just raised an eyebrow at her before closing his tired, brown eyes once more. Celeste turned her head slightly towards the window and also closed her eyes, trying to force the nightmares away and get a few more hours sleep. She could feel David's smooth fingers cover her left hand.

David looked over at Celeste as the rest of the passengers gathered their things and filed out of the plane. Even the jarring of the plane landing didn't wake her. He placed a large hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Celeste...Hey, C, wake up." He said as she reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Is it time to go already?" She asked groggily. He nodded with a slight smile. Celeste stood up and stretched as David gathered his things from the overhead compartment. Celeste moved to get hers too, but David was already holding the black messenger bag out for her.

"Thanks." She said, blushing slightly. He just smiled and turned, walking off towards the terminal. She followed quietly. A menagerie of people, quite a few being WWE superstars, were mingling around the baggage claim as the pair approached.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Adam Copeland shouted, approaching David. Dave just grinned at him and Celeste looked at the two before backing away slightly.

"Just getting my bags from the overhead compartment which can be difficult when people are trying to get around you to get off the plane," He replied.

"Right," Adam grinned, looking between Celeste and David. Celeste's eyes widened and she turned around, walking towards the carousel to find her luggage.

"Smooth move, blondie." David snapped, glaring at the smaller man. Adam grinned even wider.

"Aww, our little Davey-Wavey has a crush on the Phoenix."

"Adam, I weigh about a hundred pounds more than you. You sure you really wanna run your mouth today?"

"Eh, point taken. I think I'll pass." He paused for a moment, looking as if he were in thought. "Are you sure there's nothing going on?" He laughed before jogging off towards the luggage carousel. David rolled his eyes, debating on how to get the mouthy blonde back for his comments. He shrugged and proceeded to the carousel after her.

"Sorry about him," David told Celeste as he approached the short girl. "He sometimes gets carried away with his own fantasies." She just looked back at him, smiling wearily.

"It's okay." Her soft reply finally came.

'She is cute, the way she talks. She's pretty, too. No...I can't...she's my coworker. Never date anyone on the job, especially in the wrestling business.' David thought to himself. He watched her as she struggled slightly to pull her heavy bag off of the carousel. Adam walked over to her and helped her jerk it down. She smiled at him and brushed her fiery red hair back from her face with a smile.

"Thanks, blondie." David heard her joke.

"Any time, Pyre." Adam replied with a grin, using his nickname for her. David rolled his eyes at the two.

'Figures she'd go for the blonde.' He shook his head. 'C'mon David, what's wrong with you? You can't like her.'

'Well,' He thought. 'I can go for blondes, too. How about that girl...oh...what's her name? Trish...that's it.'

"C'mon you two, we don't have all day. We've gotta be in Hartford by noon tomorrow. "

"Alright already. Chill. We're coming..." Adam said overemphasizing the word coming, shooting a grin at David.

"Not funny." Celeste squeaked, rolling her eyes. The three left the terminal without another word, except the occasional cursing from the weight of their bags.

"You're toxic I'm slippin' unnnnnderrrr... with a taste of a poison paradise...I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic...." Adam blared in the most incredibly horrible, high pitched voice the others had ever heard.

"Would you shut… the hell… up?" Chris Jericho groaned from the back seat. He looked incredibly uncomfortable. He was curled up at an odd angle, trying to get a moment of rest. But, of course, as soon as his eyes had closed and sleep had overcome him, Adam had to be retarded.

Celeste laughed hysterically at the two blondes. "Yeah, shut up junior, before you break all of the windows."

David, who generally did not laugh at such childishness, could not help but crack a smile. "Of course, I had to pick you three to travel with."

"What's wrong with us, hmm?" Celeste piped up.

"Nothing is wrong with us. We're absolutely perfect," Adam grinned. CJ had already fallen back asleep otherwise he would have been the one making a perfection reference.

The car fell silent for a few moments. The song had, thankfully, changed from 'Toxic' to another more toned-down song. Adam, always the troublemaker, turned around and stuck his tongue out at Celeste. She laughed and leaned forward, popping him upside the head.

"Ow!" He laughed, rubbing the spot on his head where she had smacked him. She grinned and poked her tongue out at him, the way he had just seconds earlier.

"Watch out or I may just have to challenge you to a match!" Adam laughed.

"You better watch out then, 'cause you know I can beat you," Celeste grinned cockily. Adam's eyes narrowed involuntarily before he rolled them. He turned around before she could retaliate. She smiled believing she had won. She slumped down in the seat and drew her legs up so that her shins and knees were pressed against the back of Adam's seat.

Before Celeste knew it, her eyes became heavy. Just as she felt the relaxation of a nap coming on, two large hands snaked around the seat in front of her and smacked the sides of her long legs. Startled, Celeste let out a shriek before slamming her knees into the seat. A resounding grunt from Adam let her know that he felt it.

"Ha!" She laughed.

"Okay, children," David said sternly, "chill."

"Sorry, Davey." Adam quipped. David looked daggers at Adam, who held up his hands innocently but finally quieted down. Celeste took this as a blessing and curled up tightly, falling asleep for the remainder of the ride.

"Where the hell is Stratus when you actually need her around," Celeste thought out loud as she became even more frustrated. She, David, Adam, and CJ had arrived at the arena a few hours before, and spent a while just hanging out with some of their other friends on the roster, but now it was time to get down to business.

"She's in the Women's locker room."

Celeste turned around. David was standing behind her, a bottle of water in his right hand. She raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how… hmmm?"

"I saw her go in." He shrugged, and then walked off. Celeste just shot him an odd look, even though he couldn't see it. She was unsure why she was so angered by David's response. Shaking it off, she walked to the women's locker room. Surely enough, Trish was standing in the middle of the room, rummaging through her bag...of course, she had to be completely topless. Celeste gagged silently, watching as Trish's disgustingly silicon breasts flopped around with her every move. Finally, she braved walking fully into the room.

"As soon as you put those away, we need work the match." She told Trish simply, before walking to her locker. Trish sneered at her before continuing to look for her top. Celeste rolled her eyes as she knew the exact nonverbal response Trish had issued though she hadn't been looking in the blonde's direction. The red head grabbed her ring gear from the jet black messenger bag that was covered in band patches. She, unlike Trish, had at least some class; she walked into the shower area to change.

Slowly, she took of her daily attire. The first thing she pulled out of the pile of her ring attire was her plain, black, low rise tights. She slid those on, and then reached for her top. It was a halter top with a sun cut-out in the center of the chest. It was magenta in color, with four tiny orange rays coming from the sun. The neck and waistband of the top were silver. Next was her magenta and light blue headband. It was thick, and held her waist-length fiery red hair away from her face, all except for her chin-length bangs and a few wisps of hair. Her silver and magenta boots had three inch back lifts, and those went on next. Two magenta colored gloves covered her hands, followed by two light blue and silver arm bands that extended all the way to her upper bicep. Finally, she snapped on the sarong. It had a black and silver belt attached to the skirt part by small leather straps. The snaps were black in color, and from them the light blue material flowed downward and connected with the magenta fabric in waves.

Hoping and praying that Trish was dressed, she rejoined her classless counterpart in the locker room. She had finally put her breasts in a restraint which might have once been a shirt, and was putting on her too-heavy, hooker resembling makeup. Celeste just shook her head and proceeded in putting on her own makeup, though it was nowhere nearly as thick or metallic as Trish's. She wore light foundation, pink blush, and powder to absorb most of the sweat she would most certainly work up in the squared circle. Next, she worked on her eyes. She swiped a stripe of magenta eyeliner on her bottom lids and a background of shimmery light blue eye shadow on her top lids. A medium grey-black shadow accented the crease on her lids and formed a cat-eye look, pointing the corners as they traveled out slightly from her eyelid. Ending with a bit of clear lip gloss, she was ready to work the match. Trish was finally at least dressed.

'Thank God.' Celeste thought to herself with a grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Trish asked, cocking a thin eyebrow.

"Eugene's uber sexy body." She rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Trish smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"God, you're rude today. What's your deal?"

"Well, seeing as I had to listen to someone slam the bed against the wall in the hotel room next to mine last night, I'm just a bit tired and irritated, and quite frankly, you need to be a little quieter." Trish let out an angry squeak and stormed out of the locker room, pink cheeked. Celeste smirked and followed her out. She found her huffing around the ring a few minutes later.

"Let's get this thing over with." She spat.

"Gladly." Celeste calmly replied, sliding into the ring.

The two worked out their match, which was going to be live in front of thousands of fans at about ten that night during Raw.

As the two worked out, David watched on, planning on just how he could get Trish by his side.

Celeste and Trish's match that night had gone off without a hitch. Unfortunately, Celeste had to let Trish take the pin and retain the Woman's Championship belt. Celeste glared at her, yelling the occasionally curse word from the ring, as Trish walked off cockily, her belt hanging proudly on her shoulder. Finally, Celeste, or 'Phoenix', as she was know to her fans, slid out of the squared circle and walked back up the ramp, roars of support behind her. She entered gorilla to see Trish standing next to a monitor, giggling at something that... David had told her. Celeste cocked an eyebrow. David? Talking to... her? He had never liked her before...

She shook her head and walked off, not even acknowledging one of her oldest friends in the business... which definitely wasn't Trish. She didn't even notice as David watched her walk away. She went to catering, intending to snatch a bottle of water before going to shower. Surprisingly, it was nearly empty. The only person in there was Adam.

"Hey, Blondie." She smiled, walking over to him with her water in hand.

"Pyre," He nodded, also smiling. She sat down across from him.

"Awesome match tonight." He spoke up, looking at her pretty face. She grinned.

"It just sucks that Vinnie won't give me my push already. That's the third time this month I've had to let Trish beat me. I deserve that belt way more than she does." Celeste shook her head. "Hell, I don't care if they give me the Women's Belt. It's a shit belt anyways. They've run the women's division into the ground. I'll tell you the belt I really want, is the Intercontinental Belt."

Adam nodded at her, still not tearing his eyes away.

"You could do it."

"Yeah..."

"We need to talk to Vince about you getting into an IC storyline, and probably have CJ drop the belt to you." Celeste nodded excitedly in agreement.

"I also need to talk to you about something else..." Adam trailed off.

"Go ahead." Celeste urged him on with a smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night..."

End note: This is a slightly altered version of the text that began as a joint effort under Psychotic Perfection. It has been edited to make it more logical… Being mostly written between two and seven in the morning by two high school students who were rather sleep deprived, it needed some alterations. This is the only chapter we wrote on this story together. I then took it over because I was putting in the most input on it and she was no longer interested in writing on it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Remember this is no longer a joint authorship story. The writing style will be slightly different. Enjoy! Woooooo!

Chapter 2 (Finally!)

"Tomorrow," Celeste looked at the man who was quite a bit older than her.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," she paused momentarily. "No," she continued with a nervous laugh.

"So, will you go with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to. What did you have in mind," she pretended to be thrilled. She adored Adam's friendship and didn't want to make him mad at her.

"How about…" he said in his Canadian accent, "…going roller skating." He heard the all too familiar tapping of her foot that occurred when she was really thinking about something.

"It's just an idea… if you don't want to we can do something else."

"No it's fine… It's just that I haven't been on a pair of skates since I was about five. You may just have to help me," she trailed off wondering if had really been that long.

"That's no problem," Adam grinned slyly.

"Sounds good to me then," she paused for a moment. "Adam, have you got any clue why Dave would be talking to," she paused trying not to gag, "Trish?"

"No, I thought he hated her as much as you do…" The blonde man trailed off. He was floored. Dave had never liked her even before she tried to come on to him. The friends stood in silence for a moment contemplating the possibilities. A familiar voice broke the silence as well as their train of thought.

"Hey, junior, you tryin' to keep Pyre all to yourself or do I get to see her sometime today as well?"

"Hey Chris," Adam responded. He glared at the just as blonde man who was approaching.

"CJ where have you been… I was looking for you earlier. Did you see my match," the youngest of the three inquired.

"Yes, I did. It was great. Too bad the DDBBTH had to win," Chris responded using his nickname for the classless blonde. "It's really not fair that you are getting held back C," Chris said to the twenty-two year old.

"I don't think it is either," Adam said. He was starting in phase one of his plan to get the IC belt around his prospective girlfriend's waist.

"I really wouldn't mind if it wasn't for the fact that everyone knows I could easily beat her, but she always gets the win. It really pisses me off to know that creative knows she would have to cheat to beat me and they won't do a damn thing about it. If they don't have much faith in her then the audience can't either. Since even creative staff, though they are complete morons, seems to feel like I deserve it more; so shouldn't I be the one with the belt," the two blondes sat in complete and utter shock. They had never seen the red head rant like that. She was normally the one to brush it off or come up with some logical reason for the ordeals in life but not this time.

The door opened and through it came her closest friend in the industry. "David, what the hell were you doing talk to the nasty whore whose ability in the bedroom, not the ring, is the reason I can't get a title," she demanded continuing her rant.

Dave was shocked at his friend's question and her anger. It stopped him dead in his tracks. He had no clue how to answer her. She had never been this angry with anyone and he had never been on the receiving end of any her anger. He stood motionless. She shrieked at him then ran out of the room. Adam stood up and marched towards the big man. "What the hell were you doing around that whore? Answer me, now damn it!"

"I don't have to answer you. It's my choice who I hang out with," Dave snapped.

"Hey, ass clowns, would you please shut… the hell… up," Chris demanded. Adam and Dave glared at each other. Chris rolled his eyes then ran after his friend.

Chris found her in the women's locker room. "Hey, C can I come in?"

"Yeah," she responded through sobs, something she was not prone to in situations like this. She rarely ever let her emotions get to her.

"Honey," he said as he knelt down in front of her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she responded after a minute. She hated it when people saw her upset.

"Baby girl, you can talk to me. Anything you want to talk about will stay between you and me. I promise," Chris said as he took her hands in his own.

"CJ, I just don't get it."

"What don't you understand babe," he asked as he moved next to her on the bench still holding her hands.

"Why is it that I have worked so hard to get here and no one cares? Trish didn't have to work for anything she has. Why don't I have the title," the red head asked Chris with tears running down her cheeks. Chris wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her to him. He couldn't handle seeing her like this. He gently rubbed her back trying to calm her nerves.

"'Cause Trish is willing to degrade herself to get what she wants, you aren't. Besides, you are destined for much greater things that that piece of k-rap that Trish wears around her waist all the time," was his response and he knew it was true. She sighed and allowed herself to be pulled into his lap. The day had been rather trying for her. All she wanted was to be close to someone and forget about everything that had happened over the last 24 hours. He kissed the top of her head. He knew exactly how she felt even though she hadn't said a word.

Chris held the girl close to him for quite some time. He had no plans of letting go of her until she had calmed down again. After her sobs stopped he looked at her. "Would you like to stay with me tonight since things aren't exactly peachy with Dave," he asked her. She nodded into his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her into the men's locker room. He sat her down on a bench and began collecting his things.

"Pyre, you alright chick," Adam inquired upon entering the room. She nodded rubbing her eyes much like a small child who has cried and is ready to go to sleep. "Things were a bit brutal earlier. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Adam, she is fine," Chris said. He was becoming rather annoyed with the blonde.

"Is there anything I can do," Adam asked.

"Yes," Chris responded. "You can go get her bags and carry them to the rental. Then get yourself and Dave out there so we can get back to the hotel room and go to bed. The last person I want to see right now is him, but we're sharing a rental so I have to."

"Um, ok. We'll be waiting," Adam replied just before he darted down the hall. He wasn't used to seeing Celeste or Chris actually angry at anyone, let alone Dave. Chris quickly gathered the rest of his belongings and scooped up the girl. Luckily he'd chosen rolling luggage. He pulled it behind him and held the red head, who had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. In this manner he made his way to the car; where, just as Adam had stated they would, they were. Chris slung his things into the trunk then set the girl inside the car. He quickly took his place beside her in the car. Dave and Adam glared at each other again before getting in the rental.

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one. No one dared speak as they didn't care to hear the others yelling at them. The person who finally broke the silence was Chris. "Dave, C is gonna stay with me tonight. Adam will be joining you."

"Ok," Dave said as he looked in the rear view mirror. He still had not got over her yelling at him earlier in the day. He was kind of glad that she would not be sharing a room with him that night. He did not want to deal with the tension.

The group arrived at the hotel fifteen to twenty minutes later. While the others went up to their rooms, Adam remained in the lobby long enough to get his own room. He wasn't in the mood to stay with Dave after what had went down earlier in the day.

Chris and Celeste made their way to his room quietly. He fumbled for the key card for a moment but he managed to get the door open quickly. The two walked into the room and set their things down. Chris looked at the young woman who would be rooming with him that night. He dug through his bags and pulled out two pairs of silky pajamas.

"Here," he said holding out the blue pair.

"I can wear my own jamies," she said feeling awkward.

"Wear these," he said quietly. It was more like he was asking than demanding.

"Ok," she said after a moment. She took them from his hand then went into the bathroom. She quietly shut the door behind her and left him to change into the red pair he had picked out for himself. When she emerged from the bathroom she found him laying one of the beds watching television with his shirt unbuttoned. He looked over at her as she stepped back into the main part of the room. "C," he said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to sleep alone or would you like for me to hold you?"

"Hold me," she managed to get out with great difficulty. The blonde stood and walked over to her and kissed her gently on the forehead to let her know she did not need to be embarrassed. He took her hand in his and led her to the bed. They laid down on the bed. Chris quickly turned the lights and TV off. He pulled the cover up around them then wrapped his arms around the girl who seemed like a younger sister to him.

"Good night," he whispered to her, just before the two drifted off to sleep.

How did you like it? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

--------------

Chapter 3

--------------

Chris woke up before the alarm went off. The night had been a long one. Celeste had several nightmares which left her cling to him. He hoped that the nightmares hadn't bothered her too much.

"C," Chris said gently rubbing her shoulder.

"We've got to get up." She opened her eye slowly trying to let them adjust to the light that poured in from the window.

"Morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok CJ. I'm really sorry I was so much trouble last night," she trailed off.

"It was no problem hun. Anytime you want to you can stay with me." She smiled weakly.

"I guess I should probably get in the shower, huh?"

"Yeah, after we get cleaned up we can go down to the lobby and get breakfast."

"Ok," the red head said just before she disappeared into the bathroom.

--------------

Dave woke up to an empty room. This surprised him until he remembered the events of the night before. He almost regretted talking to Trish. He hated to see Celeste that angry, especially since it had been directed to him. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat there until he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and stretched for a moment before he answered the door.

"Oh, hi Trish," he said as the blonde stood in front of him in a pair of short pink shorts, a white tank top and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Hi Dave," she said as she ran a finger down his bare chest. "May I come in?"

"Uh, sure," he said moving out of her way. Trish walked into the dark room and sat on the bed with her legs spread.

"So big man... were you looking for a little Stratusfaction last night?'

"Maybe," he said. He wasn't sure he should get any closer to her at the moment with Celeste acting like she was.

"What do you mean 'maybe'," Trish asked as she spread her legs further. Dave walked closer as his hormones had began to take control.

"Come on Dave, you know you want some Stratusfaction," Trish whispered seductively as she took his hand and slid it under her tank top. Dave crawled over the blonde and pulled her top off. Just as he was about to kiss her Adam and Chris walked in the room.

"David, what the hell are you doing with that," Chris yelled. Dave instantly got off of Trish. His eyes were huge. Adam glared at Dave, then at Trish who was sitting on the bed with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about? You reek of skankiness!" Trish grabbed her top off the floor and used it to cover her chest.

"You bastard," she squeaked as she walked out the door.

"I can explain," Dave began, but he was quickly cut off by Adam.

"Don't bother. I am not even gonna tell Pyro about this. I think you've hurt her enough already. I don't give a damn if you want to be with that nasty whore, but you're hurting Pyro and that isn't something I am going to stand around and watch," with that Adam stormed out of the room. Chris stood there a minute to regain his composure before he began.

"Dave don't you fucking get it? C thinks of you are her best friend. I know that you and Adam both like her, but you're jealousy over her friendship with Adam does not give you the right to screw with C's emotions. I know you don't get a damn about that skank, so why don't you stop this shit now," Chris glared at the older man.

Dave sat on the bed in silence. Chris shook his head.

"You're fucking hopeless," he said just before walking back to his hotel room. Celeste was still in the shower when he returned to the room. He lay back on the bed and waited for her to finish. While he waited he forced himself to calm down. She came out of the room about 10 minutes later with a towel wrapped around her.

"CJ, do you have any hair bands," she asked.

"Yeah, hold on and I'll get them for you," he said as he moved from the bed to his bags.

"Any particular color," he said holding a bad that was stuffed full with hair bands of all colors.

"Um... black will be great," she said as she reached for a black Dickie's dress she had bought a few days before. "What do you think about this?"

"What's the occasion? You never wear dresses," Chris pointed out. She shrugged.

"I think it will be cute on you," he said after she shrugged. She smiled at him. She then bent down and grabbed her bra and panties. By the time she did this Chris had found several of the black hair bands. She picked up two of them and headed into the bathroom. After another ten minutes she came out of the bathroom with her hair in jeffy-tails. This time she was in the dress. Chris smiled.

"You're adorable!" She blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you very much CJ," she said as she hugged him.

"No prob C. Will you need the bathroom again?"

"Nope. I can do my make-up in here."

"Ok, I'll be out in a few," Chris said. Celeste nodded and began to put her make-up on.

-----------

After Dave had taken a shower and dressed he decided to try and talk to Adam. He knocked on the door of his friend's hotel room. Adam was reluctant to answer at first. He knew that knock, but then he remembered that they traveled together. He walked to the door slowly.

"What do you want," he demanded.

"To say that I am sorry about what you saw. I was considering asking her out, but it wasn't for the reasons you may think..."

"I don't want to hear excuses. I just want you to stop hurting Pyro. You knew that the best way to get to Pyro was by Trish. I think it sucks that you would sink so low to hurt her. She's never done a damn thing to you."

"I didn't want to hurt her and I'm not here to make excuses. I was wrong. Chris helped me see that."

"I'm glad someone did, but I have to get ready. We'll be meeting at eleven in the lobby," Adam said just before he slammed the door.

Dave walked down to the lobby slowly. He hoped that Chris and Celeste wouldn't be in the lobby. He didn't think he could face them right then. Chris was right. He had fallen for Celeste. What had happened with Trish was his attempt to make Celeste jealous. He had known it all along, but this time he wasn't denying it. He just hoped that Celeste would understand.

When he reached the lobby he spotted Celeste and Chris. They were getting breakfast. He had hoped to avoid them completely until it was time to go to the next city, but as usual things didn't work out as he had hoped.

------------

A/N: Please, please review.... echoes... is anyone there?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Phoenix you are a great reviewer. hugs Thank you! Also, a big thanks to batistasangel24 and m4ever. I appreciate your reviews as well. I'll try not to disappoint. I hope to hear from you all again soon. Woooo!

--------------

Chapter 4

--------------

Dave reluctantly approached the two of them.

"Celeste, I'm really sorry about the whole thing with Trish. I didn't know that it would bother you so much, if I had known I wouldn't have started talking to her."

"it's not up to me," she said. Her voice had no hint of warmth or forgiveness.

"Listen to me C," Dave pleaded. She looked at him.

"I really am sorry. I promise you nothing more will happen with Trish."

"Good," she said. She was still pissed off, but at least she wouldn't have to see the two of them together again.

"I just wanted to tell you that. I don't expect it to make you forget it, but I can promise it won't happen again. I was just lonely," he explained. Celeste only nodded. Dave quickly left the two and grabbed some food before heading up to his room. Celeste looked at Chris.

"You ready to go back to the room," Chris asked her.

"Huh," she said as if she had been in deep thought.

"Are you ready to go back to the room," he said. He had just figured out why Celeste had been so pissed off at Dave. Celeste was falling for the big man and he was falling for her, but of course neither of them would admit it.

"Oh, yeah," she said.

"C, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I've got a date with Adam tonight and I'm not sure what I should wear," was her excuse. Chris wasn't sure if she said it more to convince him or to convince herself that she was thinking about the date. He decided to play along. He did want to upset her even more.

"Where are you two going?"

"Well, I dunno exactly where, but we're going skating," she said.

"Fun," Chris said sarcastically. He thought for a moment then said, "wear something comfortable and the dress is a no." Celeste laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain Obvious," she said laughing even harder. Chris shook his head.

"You should wear... that blue tank top you got last week and a pair of jeans," Chris offered.

"Sounds good to me," she said quietly.

"Chris," she said as they entered the hotel room.

"Yeah?"

"I was on the internet when you were in the shower this morning and I got curious about the meaning of my name."

"Ok," Chris said. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well I found the meaning rather quickly..."

"What does it mean," he asked trying to get her to tell him whatever it was she really wanted to say.

"Heavenly messenger..." she trailed off. Chris saw what she was trying to say. Long before he knew her Dave had got a tattoo that meant heaven's messenger. Now, in one of the most trying times in their friendship Celeste just happened to get curious about the origin of her name...

------------

'Its eleven fifteen and they haven't made it down here yet,' Dave thought to himself. He felt incredibly isolated. Finally the rest of the group made their way down to the lobby. None of them were very talkative. A few hellos were murmured, but after that it fell into a dead silence.

A few minutes were passed nothing more than a few stares. Dave felt like he was going to suffocate under the pressure. It was the tensest situation he had ever been in. Adam was boiling inside. He was still pissed off about what he and Chris had seen that morning in Dave's room. Chris was still pondering the information Celeste had relayed to him an hour or so before. Celeste couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Dave, I forgive you. You swear you'll stay away from her for now on," Celeste asked as she clung to the older man.

"Yes," he replied quietly. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head. Adam and Chris watched on. Adam couldn't believe his eyes. Chris wasn't too surprised after the morning's events.

"I'm so sorry C. I just didn't think," Dave whispered.

"It's ok," Celeste said. She soon broke the hug. Adam tried to speak but no words came out.

"We really should get going," Chris spoke. By the look in his friends' eyes he knew that they were now competing for Celeste's attention. He already knew who the winner would be. He shook his head and walked out the door taking his bags with him. The others soon followed. He took his normal seat in the back as the others put their things in the trunk. Celeste quickly joined him in the backseat. After a moment the other two got in the car.

The ride to the next arena was almost as quite as their time in the lobby. Celeste was thinking about whether or not she should go with Adam or pursue Dave. She wondered if she had found a sign or if it was a mere coincidence.

Chris knew what she was thinking about. It was obvious now that he had heard what she had to say. He wondered how long it would be until Celeste asked him what to do. He thought about it for a while, but his thoughts soon gave way to sleep.

Dave spent the time thinking about Celeste and how beautiful she was to him. He wanted to be close to her again. He felt so comfortable around her. It felt natural to have her close to him. He couldn't believe that Chris had known even before he had that he loved the girl. He silently pondered her feelings for him.

Even Adam was quite. This was a first for him. He was always making some kind of noise whether it was talking just to hear himself speak or it was singing but not this day. He thought about what he had seen with Dave that morning and how Celeste had been so close to him. He suddenly doubted that she would end up with him. He wondered if she had ever thought of the fact that the meaning of her name was almost the same as the meaning of Dave's tattoo. He felt sure that if she had debated on whom she should date that knowledge would push her toward Dave. Adam sank down in his seat and tried to forget everything that had came to his mind, but the harder he tried the more vivid the images of Celeste and Dave became. He started to grow resentful towards the man who had once been a very close friend.

-------------


	5. Chapter 5

First of all...Thanks for all the great reviews. Phoenix you are loved. Your reviews kick ass and have definitely helped keep the two stories going. Laura, thank you very much for the wonderful complement. Your reviews are great. Kingdom dreams... what can say except... I love you. You are friggin' hilarious. To answer your question, yes, I will be your fan fiction bunny... Just one request... please tell me what a fan fiction bunny is. Anyways big thanks to all of you. If it weren't for you guys I'm sure I would have lost interest in this story by now.

A/N: CM Punk and Jeff Hardy are in the WWE. The roster is not split. There is no dress code.

-----------------

Chapter 5

-----------------

They arrived at the arena a couple of hours later. The group separated. Celeste went to the women's locker room. Dave headed to Evolution's dressing room and the other two went to the men's locker room.

Celeste entered the room without saying a word to any of the other divas. They found that strange. She always went out of her way to be nice to everyone except for Trish. She had been that way with Trish until Trish started using all of her "abilities" in order to keep the belt around her own waist. That was when Celeste lost the little respect for the blonde she had once held.

Amy was the first one to notice as Celeste had always been incredibly kind to her regardless of everything else that was going on in her life. Amy, who was in nothing more than a black bra and thong set and a pair of baggy camouflage pants, walked across the room and sat down beside her.

"C," she began using Chris' nickname for the new comer, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said quietly as she dug through her bags for her wrestling gear.

"I heard about your falling out with Dave..."

"It's ok. We've talked about it. Everything is fine in that corner of the world."

"Well what's on your mind?"

"Dave and... Adam."

"Oh... What's going on? I mean I know they are both into you... How do you feel about them?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You knew?" Amy nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... I though you knew..." Amy responded.

"Well this makes things complicated... I love Adam as a friend, but I'm really into Dave. This is great. Either way I go I'm hurting someone and I'm more than likely gonna destroy their friendship," Celeste moaned as she leaned against the wall.

"I would go with Dave. He's the one you are into," Amy offered. It was her opinion that a person shouldn't torture themselves to save a friendship that was going to fall through sooner or later... sooner was the more likely of the two. Celeste sighed.

"I guess you're right, but I have a date with Adam tonight. What do I do about that?"

"Go on the date and try to enjoy yourself... When it is over you don't have to go on another if you don't want to..."

"Thanks Ames."

"No problem."

"So would you like to go with me to find out who our opponents are?"

"Sure thing. Just let me get dressed," Amy said laughing.

"Ok. I need to change into my ring gear too," Celeste said remembering that she was still in her street clothes. The girls quickly dressed and headed to the General Manager's office. Amy knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard Bischoff's voice call from inside the room. When they walked in they spotted Dave.

"Well, hello ladies. We were just talking about you. In fact, the two who visited me before him were talking about you too," Eric said in the manner that would have made any other girls on the roster tremble from fear. After all they wouldn't want to break a nail... or their nose for that matter. Amy and Celeste looked at each other and smiled.

"And what exactly was being said," Celeste questioned the much older man.

"That you two really deserve a chance at something... great," he said. Amy raised an eyebrow. She didn't like that fact that he was already in character.

"Spit. It. Out," Amy demanded. Dave smiled. He hoped the girls would like what he had heard.

"If, and I mean if, you two really think you can compete against the male superstars and still make the matches exciting and believable I may let you have a shot at titles other than the women's. The shots won't come right away. I have to see how well you can do regularly competing against the men of course..." The girls looked at each other they could hardly believe it. Celeste looked to Dave for conformation. He nodded. The girls nodded eagerly.

"Sounds great," Amy said.

"Yeah," Celeste agreed.

"Tonight you'll be facing Phil or Punk whatever you all call him and Randy Orton. So go get ready. We'll be doing a little scene with the two of you and the two of them in here. Dave will interfere which will in the end give you the win. You won't have any clue that he's going to do that. After the five of you work out the match you need to come back here and we'll film the scene," Eric told the girls.

"Score," Celeste said. She grabbed Amy's wrist and the two took off down the hall.

"Thanks," Dave said. He knew about Adam and Chris talking to Bischoff earlier. Bischoff had been reluctant to give the Intercontinental belt to a girl, but he wasn't as bothered by the Tag Team belts being in the hands of the two women. He mentioned to Dave that at some point Celeste might get the Intercontinental belt, but it all depended on her next few matches. Dave walked down the hall in the direction the girls had headed. He caught up with them about five minutes later. Celeste was bouncing and telling Randy and Punk what Eric had said. The guys didn't seem to mind too much. The thing they were most concerned about was the safety of the girls. They decided that the safest thing to do was go through the match move by move in the ring.

Dave followed the group through the arena down to the ring. They decided that the first two in the ring would be Amy and Punk. This would come after a confrontation between Punk and Randy. The two were onscreen rivals due to the lifestyles they had. Then Amy and Punk would enter the ring and shake hands. They had been portrayed as close friends onscreen. The story line was leading towards them becoming an onscreen couple. It was pretty well known that after Amy and Matt split up Punk had taken an interest in her. By this time fans were speculating that the two were a couple, but no one outside of the company knew for sure that they were dating.

Punk and Amy worked towards the first tag Amy tagged in Celeste. Celeste nodded at Punk. It was another sign of respect. It was well known inside and outside of the company that Punk and Celeste were friends and they had a deep respect for each other as they were the only two people in the company who were straight edge.

After a few moves Celeste would gain the advantage with a hurricanrana and try to put him in a submission. He would kick her off which would stun her for a moment and he would tag in Randy. Randy would try to woo her. She wouldn't take to well to this and she would smack him. This would piss him off and he would use several power moves on Celeste then give her the RKO. Instead of pinning he would go for the RKO again. This would in turn piss Punk off and he and Randy would get into another argument. Punk would knock him to the outside. Randy would then come after Punk. While the ref tries to get Randy to go back to their corner Dave would run out and power bomb Punk. After that he would move Celeste, who would be acting as though she where knocked out, so that she was pinning Punk. He would then take Randy down. Amy would run in the ring after the three count to check on Punk. Celeste would start moving. Amy and Celeste would watch Dave go back up the ramp in total amazement.

After they had the entire match planned they worked through it one last time. They heard applause. They had been so caught up in the match that none of them had noticed that the entire roster had been watching on. The group looked out at their onlookers. They were totally dumbfounded. Never before had any of them received this kind of praise from other wrestlers.

There were a few people who were not so happy with the performance. Those people stood at the back of the arena in the shadows where they would be far from the minds and eyes of the participants in that night's main event.

--------------------


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you Phoenix... awesome review as always. Huge thanks to Batistas babe. Also much thanks to harmonie9, Lady Vladislaus, shady-angel82, and wrestlenascargirl. I love you all. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry it took so long.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Can you believe it," Celeste squeaked. She and Amy walked excitedly down the hall. The three men who would also be involved in the match tonight followed a short distance behind. Excited glances were exchanged as the girls stood in front of them shrieking. They were happy for the girls. They knew if any two females had ever deserved a shot like this it was Amy and Celeste. They had worked harder than anyone before them to get where they were at that moment. 

"Wowwies, they were all watching. That was soooo exciting," Celeste smiled.

"I know. That was such an incredible feeling. I wonder how the crowd will react..."

"I dunno but I can't wait to find out."

"Me neither!"

The girls took off running. The men continued to walk a leisurely pace. They knew where the two red haired divas were headed: catering.

"How long do you think they'll be like this," Randy asked when the red headed divas were out of sight.

"I dunno man. They're pretty friggin' excited," Dave laughed.

"If I know Ames she'll calm down shortly but she'll still be talking about it next week," Punk added. Randy nodded.

"I'd say that C will still be excited this time next year," Randy said after a moment of thought. The continued to talk as the walked down one of the many long halls.

* * *

"Oh my god," Trish squeaked pacing angrily. Tomko watched the blonde woman as she ranted. 

"I can't believe they gave that stupid little bitch a main event. I deserve the main event but noooo Trish can't be in the main event," she screamed. She slung a chair across the room.

"I hate her," she ranted on.

"I know you do Trish but it's not gonna help you any to yell about it. You should use that anger to get better in the ring. Then, they might give you the same opportunity," he said trying to reason with the irate blonde.

"How can you say that? You're just like the rest of them. Get the hell out of here. I hate you," she fumed. A vase flew through the air at Tyson. He ducked out of the door just in time to avoid the contact. She screamed at him again even though she knew he would be too far down the hall to hear her. Tyson was starting to get sick of the constant ranting of the less than lady like diva. The fact that Tyson had walked out only angered the blonde more.

Trish continued to destroy the room for a while but eventually fatigue set in and calmed her. She put great effort into making herself look as if nothing was wrong before exiting the severely damaged room.

* * *

"Mind if we join you or are you still too busy freaking out to talk to us," Randy said as he stood next the table the girls occupied. 

"We're finished freaking out... for a while," Celeste said smiling. Randy returned a flirty smile though he knew he no longer had a shot with the young girl. It didn't really bother him. He had his sights set on another diva.

"So, you still going on that date tonight," Randy brought up the one thing Celeste didn't want to think about at that moment.

"Yes..." she responded after some time.

"You don't want to," Punk had totally missed the events of the last ten hours. Amy grabbed his arm.

"She agreed before she knew Dave liked her. He's the one she wants, not Adam. Now she wants to cancel but feels like she can't," Amy explained in a low voice.

"Oh, I had no clue..." The pair rejoined the group.

"I... uh... think I'm gonna go get ready," Celeste stammered.

"Mind if I tag along," Dave asked cautiously, he definitely didn't want to push her away at this time. Instead of a verbal response she took his hand. Amy, Punk and Randy sat at the table in shock. They looked at each other.

She walked down the hall outside of her dressing room quietly. After she had walked a few steps he heard a familiar voice. As it approached she realized it belonged to Dave. She ducked behind some boxed and watched as he passed with Celeste.

When she knew they were far enough away not to notice she stepped back out into the hall. She quickly turned the other direction and walked towards the men's locker room.

"Hey Adam," Trish said as she walked towards the obviously distraught man.

"What do you want," Adam asked as he glared at her.

"I wanted to check on you. I heard about Celeste. I'm so sorry."

"Wait, wait what the hell are you talking about," he said in a confused manner.

"Oh, you haven't heard..." Adam shook his head.

"Well... I saw her hand in hand with Dave earlier," she said. Adam sunk down further.

"I'm so sorry Adam," Trish continued. He looked up at the Canadian woman.

"Trish, can we talk about this later? I have to get ready for my match," he said.

"Sure, here's my room number," she said as she scribbled it on a piece of paper. He took the paper and stood up slowly. He looked at the blonde once more before heading to the locker room. Trish stood silently as she watched him walk around the corner. A smile slowly crossed the lips of the dark eyed girl.

* * *

"What do you think," she said as she walked into the dimly lit room. 

"I love it," Dave said to the girl who stood before him in a pair of short black shorts with a lilac leather halter top corset with black trim. She wore knee high black leather boots as well. A lilac and violet head band decorated with a black sun held back the long red hair. Violet fingerless gloves adorned her hands. She also wore a sarong. The belt was fashioned as theone form the previousshowbut the long material that hung from it was not. The fabric of this sarong was black and Lilac. It connected in the same manner as her other sarongs.

The small girl smiled from Dave's answer. He remembered how she was always thrilled when he liked her clothes and anything else for that matter. He began to wonder why he had never realized how attracted they were to each other. As he thought about the past few days and then months it became clear as day that she had wanted him all along. When he became irritated with himself he decided to leave it at hind sight is 20/20.

The door swung open making Celeste jump. She quickly moved behind Dave when she saw who it was. It was obvious Adam was irate. He had come to confront Dave but when he saw Celeste he decided otherwise. He simply glared at the big man while telling Celeste the date was off before slamming the heavy metal door. Dave felt Celeste jump as the sound rang through the small room.

He heard a whimper from behind him. He turned to see the small girl trembling. He wrapped his arms around her and silently cursed the blonde who had just let the room. His eyes grew dark as he stared out the single window in the room.

* * *

End note: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to do better next time. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I hope you all like this chapter as well. I know you have waited long enough between each chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The match went off with out a hitch. As before most of the other wrestlers found themselves captivated almost like they were kids again. Though they had long known that the matches were planned and had even see this one being put together many of them were trapped in front of the monitors. The fans were more captivated than they had seemed in months. Eric watched from his office absolutely thrilled with the results. He had not expected the match to go over well with the fans but, they loved every second of it. A smile crossed his face as the new tag team worked their way into the hearts of millions of people around the world. 

When the match was over the Punk lay on the inside of the ring with Amy on her knees beside him. She and Celeste watched Dave go back up the ramp as Randy lay on the out side of the ring. When Punk managed to sit up his eyes moved toward the direction of the ramp. The three sat there for a moment as they watched in utter confusion. Celeste looked at Amy when Dave disappeared behind the thick black curtains.

After a few seconds Celeste exited the ring leaving Amy with Punk. Randy lay outside of the ring. He was extremely pissed, not only that Dave had attacked him but also because he had lost to girls. Within a few minutes each of the match's participants had made it to the hall that served as an exit from the gorilla.

Dave looked down at the small red haired girl her held in his arms. Everyone except Celeste knew what was coming and they watched in anticipation.

"Celeste..."

"Yes," she said looking at the older man curiously.

"Would you go out with me?" She squeaked. Her excitement was oh-so obviously.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." she said hugging the big man. It seemed as though Celeste had momentarily forgotten about her problems with Adam. She was as excited as the others that the match had gone over so well. It wasn't long before this joy was crushed.

Adam approached the group glaring at Dave. Celeste watched on. Adam was sick of waiting. It was time to solve his problems once and for all. The two hurled insult after insult at each other. It didn't take long to piss their on-lookers off.

"Adam, she is not your property. She's not Dave's property. She is no one's property. She made her own decision. She wants Dave get the hell over it," Amy yelled at her former friend.

"Shut the fuck up bitch. No one asked for you're opinion," Adam retorted.

"No. You shut your damn mouth," Punker piped up. Adam began to realize that he was now their enemy. Amy's, Dave's, Punk's, Randy's and even Celeste. Noting that even she against him now, he said no more. He simply turned down the hall. His heart was broken but he knew he had done much worse to Celeste. To make matters worse she wasn't guilty at all. Little did they know a pair of cold, calculating eyes had watched the disturbing scene.

* * *

"How are you feeling honey?" 

"Better... well some..." she said. Dave smiled at her weakly. It had taken her to dinner but she was far too preoccupied to eat much. Even after they made it to the hotel she was distant. Noticing her tension he began to massage her shoulders. He slowly work his way down her back. It had taken him a little over two hours to get the tension out of the muscles in her back, neck, and shoulders.

"I'm sorry things have been so rough," her blatant unhappiness hurt him deeply. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Dave it's not you're fault. I should have told him earlier. I just couldn't..." she trailed off. She really believed she had caused the whole mess. His heart broke when he saw the look in he eyes. It was torture for him.

"C... None of this is your fault. Don't think for one second that this is your fault," he reassured her quietly. She smiled for the first time in several hours.

"I love you," she said quietly. She gave him a grateful look.

"I love you too," he said before wrapping his tattooed arms around his love. She reached over and turned of the dim lamp that had severed as the only source of light in the room they shared. Dave made it a point to keep from turning on more than one or two lights in their hotel rooms as she preferred to be away from the bright lights when she wasn't performing. It was something he didn't quite understand but he was set on making her feel as comfortable as possible.

In a matter of minutes Celeste was asleep in his arms. A smile crossed his tanned face as he thought about the many thinks that made her unique. From her clothes to the way she despised being in brightly lit places other than the arena, she was one of a kind. For the first time in his life his heart and his brain agreed. They told him that he had found his match.

* * *

Lonely, he sat in a local bar. It was his only refuge. He longed to go back to one of the many days that the group had spent together. Inseparable, they had been and just like that it was all over. The end came far too quickly for all of them but, it hit him and Celeste the hardest. Though his plan had been to drown his sorrows he knew they were growing. The agony he had seen from her in that past week had broken his spirit. Unsure of what to do next he looked around the room. It was small and dark... something Celeste would have loved. Metal pounded his ear drums. The room consisted of many of her favorite colors. He began to doubt he could move on... the only way was to receive her forgiveness. 

He hated himself for doing all he had to her. Far from pleased with the destruction he had caused, he sat alone. Knowing exactly why he ordered yet another drink, his third in the last hour. Haze consumed the dark room. Nothing but Celeste mattered as the people became bright blurs against their backdrop. The music became less coherent with each passing minute. He finally had enough. It was time to go.

"Hey Trish, it's me Adam... I... uh... Could you come pick me up," he asked pathetically.

"Sure, babe." She responded quickly. He cringed... 'Pyro's reaction,' he thought solemnly. "Where you at?"

"I'm at Midnight Madness," he said.

"Ok, I'll be there a.s.a.p.," she grinned as she turned her cell phone off.

* * *

"I hope Celeste is alright," Amy said looking at her blonde boyfriend. 

"Me too. Adam has been such an immature ass clown as of late," he responded.

"Ok, Mr. Jericho," she laughed. He also laughed when he realized that she was talking about his last comment. It was the comic relief the pair had needed. Tension had been building long before Celeste had noticed it. It had given them little time to rest. She was like a little sister to them. The last thing in the world they wanted to see was the thing they had sensed for several months before it had actually happened. Despite all of their effort her peace was once again destroyed.

The pair curled up tightly and drifted into a calm slumber.

* * *


End file.
